


A Secret Between Two Best Friends

by savorybakery



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Identity Reveal, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savorybakery/pseuds/savorybakery
Summary: It's time that someone finally knew who was behind the mask. But who? Turns out, the answer was staring her right in the face.





	A Secret Between Two Best Friends

Marinette slumped into her deck chair under the cool midnight air. Simultaneously as she de-transformed, she opened her bag and pulled out a macaron for Tikki. She lazily flung her arm over her eyes to block out the buzzing balcony lights before her, and the macaron left her hand’s grasp.  
“You all did a really good job tonight, Marinette.” The kwami chirped before throwing the treat in her mouth.  
“Thanks, Tikki.” Marinette dully groaned. “Please remind me to drop by Master Fu’s tomorrow to give back the miraculous. I’d do it now but- wow- tonight was rough.”  
“I know! I saw the whole thing!” Tikki swallowed. “Three whole transformations in one night has to be a new record for us.”  
“And there were four of us against both the Akuma and the Amok. I’m worried that Hawk Moth and Mayura are getting stronger than we can handle.” Marinette sighed and the sound of traffic in the streets below was the only thing occupying the chilling air. Then Tikki sighed and Marinette adjusted herself to face her kwami.  
“What’s wrong Tikki?” Her hands outstretched to give Tikki somewhere to rest.  
“I can tell that being a superhero is eating you up inside. I’m worried that on a bad day, you’ll succumb to an akuma.” The kwami fiddled with her tiny arms and didn’t bother to look up at her master.  
“Of course not! I fight them off all the time, and my anger always subsides before it’s too late.”  
“Yes, but even you said it yourself, Marinette! Maybe they’re going to become too strong one day for you to overcome it!”  
“Tikki…” Marinette sighed and patted her tiny friend’s head. “I always have you to talk to about it, right?”  
“Yes, you do! But I can tell that you’re not happy keeping everyone else in the dark about what’s bothering you. I can’t be the only one for you to talk to; that, I’ve learned over several thousands of years of my life.” The kwami was fighting something back, as though contemplating it while it was on the verge of spilling out. Then she took a deep breath.  
“That’s why,” Tikki huffed, “I think I will give you one pass…. to tell one person of your choosing… your secret identity. And not a word of it will go back to Master Fu.”  
“Tikki!” Marinette said, her mouth agape. “I cannot believe you just said that! First off, I’m perfectly fine talking to you and only you.” She clamped her mouth shut at the ridiculousness of her words. Tikki raised a single quizzical eyebrow as if to say 'Really?' “Second, that’s kind of a big deal! I mean, who would I even tell?! You told me the minute we met that nobody should know, lest our enemies use our weaknesses against us.”  
“Circumstances have changed, Marinette!” For a moment there was silence between them as they both pondered their predicament.  
“Then, will you do it?” Tikki mumbled. “I really promise not to tell Master Fu about it.”  
“I’ll take your word for it. I really had no doubt about it, either.” Marinette smiled meekly. “I think I will, though. I just need to think. After all, you said one person.” The mull of wind over the Parisian rooftops echoed through the night and rattled the window panes on the balcony doors.

The next morning was a bright, sunny one at that. The people of Paris wandered in and out of the bakery downstairs for their weekend breakfast treats.  
“Okay,” Marinette scanned over a list of people that she’d made. “Let’s get started shall we?” Tikki checked the locks on the windows and doors, including the trap door to her room. Every blind and curtain was shut, leaving the room lighted by the partially leaking sunshine and the lamp upon the desk.  
“My parents? A definite ‘No.’” She said, crossing out their names. “If they knew that I was risking my life for the wellbeing of the entirety of Paris, they. Would. Flip.” She said crossing out their names with extra lines with each word. “No way they would ever let me out of their sight ever again.”  
“Very wise.” Was all that came to Tikki’s mind, but she snickered at the idea of the sudden helicopter parenting that would ensue. Marinette mulled over Adrien’s name for a moment. She then vigorously scratched it out.  
“What’s your thought process on that one?” Tikki asked.  
“I just…” Marinette sputtered. “That’s just stupid. I couldn’t. Such- bare minimum- flex on him to try to woo him. Such a Lila move.”  
“Funny that you thought of it as an attempt to woo him, huh?” Tikki teased.  
“ANYWAYS! MOVING ON!” Marinette said, face down on the paper but her blush apparent. “Luka…?” Suddenly forgetting her embarrassment, she tapped the pen against her cheek thoughtfully. “I mean, he is very kind. Very supportive. I haven’t known him that long, though.”  
“Ugh, Marinette!” Tikki swooped down in front of her. “You do have someone that you’ve known for a long time who exhibits every one of those!” She tapped her hand on the paper next to her best friend’s name. Alya.  
“Jeez, sounds like you’ve already made up my mind for me.” Marinette rolled her eyes before thinking deeper into it. “But she’s already has a track record of being Akumatized, doesn’t she?”  
“How many more times could it happen, then?” Tikki optimistically smiled. “She gave back the miraculous that first night, proving herself reliable! She’s clever enough to find a way to protect your secret! She’s as experienced enough as a superhero, too!”  
“I mean… Chat Noir also has that experience.” Marinette pointed to his name with her pen.  
“I don’t think you’d want him knowing what you look like in your civilian form.” Tikki shook her head. A shiver ran down Marinette’s spine as she imagined Chat stalking her around her normal daily life. Sure, it was outlandish in theory, but she decided against it after all.  
“Yeah… you’ve really thought about this for a while, haven’t you?” Marinette poked her kwami gently on the cheek.  
“Only every day for a while now! It’s the only logical decision, really.” Tikki cried, flailing her arms wildly.  
“Oh boy.” Marinette crumbled up the paper and tore it wildly into shreds. “How do I do it, then?” Tikki stared at Marinette with a completely blank expression, realizing she hadn’t thought that part through. So she shrugged. Marinette groaned and held her head in her hands.


End file.
